


Lost at the Edge of the Sun [Podfic]

by RevolutionaryJo



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: help_japan, First Time, Homelessness, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in Hawai'i is expensive, especially when you're still paying a mortgage on a house back in Jersey. When things get to be too much, Danny has to make a hard decision. The hardest part is keeping the rest of the team from finding out that he's homeless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost at the Edge of the Sun [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cybel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lost at the Edge of the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/161441) by [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/pseuds/james). 



**Length:** 2:12:23  
**Format/Download:**  
Zipped mp3 file (113.9 MB) | Zipped m4b file (59.2 MB)  
Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/1skcmv1ymrhjdpe/lost-mp3.zip) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/hf7dm47omo9ymgh/lost-m4b.zip)  
Permanent Links: [mp3](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/lost-mp3.zip) | [m4b](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/lost-m4b.zip)  
Archive Links: [mp3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/lost-at-edge-of-sun) | [m4b](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/lost-at-edge-of-sun-audiobook)

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded as part of help_japan for the lovely cybel. ♥
> 
> Thank you also to my wonderful betas, lunate8 and yashakizu who jumped in on short notice. :)
> 
> I decided to be experimental (at least for me) with this one! I've never used music in a podfic before, but for this I felt like a ukelele cover was a necessary inclusion somehow. (When is it not?) The song is obviously _I Can't Help Falling In Love With You_ and the cover is by Erin Lang. I'm grateful she had the foresight to record a ukelele cover of this song before I went looking for one. If it hadn't existed, I would have had to make friends with a ukelele player very quickly. Luckily, it all worked out.
> 
> I also went after the characters' speech patterns and accents more aggressively than usual. It's hard not to fall into Danny's accent when you're just trying to emulate his speech pattern, so I went for broke. Hopefully it's not total rubbish.
> 
> All in all, a great fic that I liked more and more as I worked on it. I probably wouldn't have run across it were it not for cybel, so many thanks to her for requesting it. Go leave james some feedback at the AO3 if you have the chance. :)


End file.
